


Spirou's birthday

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: A short birthday fic





	Spirou's birthday

 

 

Spirou had been feeling there was something wrong the whole day. Fantasio was too busy with his preparations for Spirou's big party, so Seccotine was the only one to notice the bellhop was slightly out of it.

"Spirou?" she lifted an eyebrow. "Did you misplace something?"

Spirou shook his head. He frowned. "I don't think so... Something just seems... off?"

Seccotine turned back to her work, unrolling a banner Fantasio had handed her. "One year closer to the crushing responsibilities of adulthood? It's not as bad as it-" She made a face. "Why does this say 'Happy birthS'?"

Fantasio's voice came from the kitchen. "I RAN OUT OF SPACE! IT'S FINE!"

Preferring to avoid their bickering, Spirou sneaked past them. He would have been fine without a big party, but Fantasio had insisted... Although it was nice to have that. But sometimes his friend just got too involved.

Spirou retreated into the bathroom, closed the toilet lid and sat down. He should go back soon and help them, he did appreciate what Fantasio was doing for him after all. And Seccotine. And Gaston, and the Count... At least they'd be invited to the party. Fantasio had made the invitations, Spirou didn't even know who would be invited, but this was probably how normal kids had their birthdays. When he had been small it had just been him and Spip-

Spirou stood up. Spip! He hadn't seen his squirrel the whole day!

He opened the bathroom door.

And froze as a blood curdling scream pierced the house.

He recovered quickly, and dashed to the living room. He recognized that scream.

"Fantasio!"

Spirou stopped to stare at the sight of Fantasio jumping around the room holding his butt as Seccotine was taking off her blindfold.

"Look where you stick that thing!" Fantasio grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Spirou asked.

"No!" Fantasio turned around. "These are brand new trousers!"

"I didn't see where I was sticking the tail," Seccotine said, "That's the point in pinning the tail game. Though I have to say I did hit the ass, just not the right one."

Spirou could see Fantasio opening his mouth and interjected. "Has either of you seen Spip?"

Seccotine turned to face him. "Spip?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Spirou pulled the woman behind him to the yard, doing his best to break the quarrel before it even properly began. "I need help finding him."

"SPIP!" Spirou called.

Seccotine joined in, and they began their search. But even after going through the yard and the house room by room, they found nothing.

"Where could he be?" Fantasio said. "I'm starting to worry now too..."

Spirou tried to think. Had he seen anything suspicious? Had Zantafio sneaked in to kidnap Spip? Was that his style?

The doorbell rang, and it took Spirou a while to realize he should go to greet his guests. He nodded at Gaston who was holding a wrapped box.

For a moment he had forgotten it was his birthday...

He faked a smile. "Hello, Gaston."

Gaston attempted to push the box at him. "Happy birthday."

Spirou accepted the box and set it on the table behind him. "Thanks. We're actually having a bit of a... Some trouble."

"Aren't you gonna open your gift?" Gaston asked.

"Later."

"No, you should probably do it now," Gaston said. "Honestly."

Spirou approached the box.

"Pull the string on it," Gaston instructed him.

Spirou did so, and jumped as the box opened with a pop, spewing confetti everywhere.

And middle of the remains of the box stood Spip, in a tiny bellhop uniform. He squeaked.

Before he could do more Spirou caught him in a hug. "Spip!"

"Mmhuh?" Gaston said. "Hey, let him finish."

Spirou set the squirrel down, and after clearing his throat, the squirrel started squeaking the Happy Birthday song. After he finished, Spip bowed.

"How cute!" Seccotine said. "But Gaston, why did you have him?"

"Mmhuh? We got the idea when he was visiting the office, he wanted to get something for Spirou... Do you like the uniform? I made that!"

Seccotine gave Gaston a look. "You're not saying you talk to squirrels?"

"Not to most. Usually just Spip."

Spirou lifted Spip again and embraced him. "I worried so much!"

"Squeak? Squeak..."

The doorbell rang again.

Fantasio emerged from the kitchen. "Go on, open the door. Oh, Spip!" His smile faded. "Why is there confetti everywhere?"

Spirou hugged his squirrel tighter. "Thank you that was a lovely gift. But never worry me like this again."

"Squeak."

 


End file.
